


Like

by quartzsaleim



Category: Death Brigade
Genre: M/M, One-Sided Relationship, This is probably OOC just keep that in mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 04:11:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11751744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quartzsaleim/pseuds/quartzsaleim
Summary: Just looking into if Kami had a crush on Capu.





	Like

Kami felt weird. Not a sick weird but fluttery kind of weird. And he could pinpoint the source too. It was all because of Capu.

Kami had no idea what was happening to him, or what the feeling was called. But finding out meant either asking Demi, who he would much rather never speak to in any given situation, or ask Capu, which ran the risk of him finding out that he was causing these feelings. The idea made Kami nervous, for some strange reason. He didn't know what to make of it.

Kami decided to ignore it, thinking that it'll go away. It wasn't that big of a deal anyways. He had better things to worry about.

Of course, anything involving Capu couldn't be ignored.

One day, Capu had confronted him about it. Demi wasn't in the house, and Kami was grateful that Capu had the sense to make sure that she wasn't around when he confronted Kami.

"So," Capu started, "you like someone."

It wasn't a question.

"I what?" Kami replied, confused at the accusation. He wasn't sure what Capu was trying to say here.

"You," Capu said again, making sure to point at Kami, "like someone."

"No, I don't," Kami said, angrily.

Was that what he felt for Capu? Did Kami 'like' him? Was that what it was?

If he did, Kami didn't want Capu to know that it was him that he liked.

"Are you sure?" Capu asked, in a tone that told Kami that he was definitely not convinced, but Kami wasn't trying to convince him, he was trying to get away from the situation.

"Yes, positive," Kami stated, then turned to walk away, but he heard Capu call out,

"You know, it's okay to tell me these things."

Kami kept walking. Like hell he was going to talk about it. He'd rather die then let Capu know that he actually liked him. He didn't like these emotions at all, these emotions that made him actually want to tell Capu but also wanted him to keep it as a secret.

If this was what 'liking' someone felt like, then Kami hated it.

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote over half of this while i was having a psychotic episode so if it doesn't make sense then that's why


End file.
